horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Stripe
'Stripe '''is the primary antagonist of the first ''Gremlins ''film. He is the leader of the Gremlins that terrorize Kingston Falls. Stripe was reognized by his white tuft of hair on his head. Stripe was much more cruel and cold than the other Gremlins. Many people think that Mohawk from the second film is Stripe reborn. HistoryEdit Stripe was one of five mogwai spawned by Billy Peltzer's pet mogwai Gizmo when he got wet. Stripe was the first of the mogwai spawmed and was, unlike Gizmo, very mischievous and manevolent, trying to bite Billy's friend Pete Fountaine and had a rivalry with Gizmo, spitting at him at one point. one night, Stripe and the other mogwai tied up the Peltzer's dog Barney and left him outside. Billy didn't suspect the mogwai, blaming Ruby Deagle. Stripe came up with another plan. He and the other mogwai hacked into the clock and begged Billy to feed them. Billy was told not to feed them after midnight, and since the mogwai sabotaged the clock, he didn't know it was after midnight and gave them chicken. Gizmo refused the chicken. That was a smart idea, because the next day the mogwai had morphed into cocoons, and inside they were changing. Finally, while Billy was away, something happened. claws sprouted out of the cocoon. the cocoons were ripped open in front of Gizmo, and green monsters crawled out. Seeing Gizmo, they approached him, grabbed him, and tied him to a dart board and threw darts at him. When they were done, they threw Gizmo down a laundry chute and explored the chicken, eating cookies. They were in for a surprise when Billy's mother brutally attacked them, killing three. Billy came back home, grabbed a sowrd, and decapitated the fourth. Seeing his brethren dead, Stripe revealed his new form. He was green, scaly, bigger than his mogwai form, and had red eyes and fangs and teeth. Knowing he couldn't fight Billy and Lynn alone, he crashed out the window, followed by Billy. Stripe surprised them and jumped into the swimming pool and spawned an army of gremlins, forcing Billy to retreat. The gremlins wreacked havoc across the city, striking terror into the everyones hearts. After their reign of terror, the gremlins hid in a movie theater, knowing the sun, which was deadly to them, was coming up. They spent the time watching ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, actually enjoying the film. Stripe left the theater to eat candy, and came out to see the theater explode due to Billy. Stripe saw Billy and Gizmo approach him, and ran away, looking for water in the store. Stripe and Billy fought each other until Stripe grabbed a gun and jumped into a water fountain to reproduce. Suddenly, Gizmo drove onto the scene in a toy car, and pulled the blinds, exposing Stripe to sunlight and causing him to melt and fell into the water. As Billy approached the fountain to see if he was really dead, Stripe's skeleton jumped out and lunged at him, but fell to the ground and melt completely. Category:Villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Monsters Category:Classic monsters Category:Guilty people Category:Antagonists Category:Naughty